leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
May's Skitty
| prevonum=300| epnum=AG047| epname=I Feel Skitty!| current=In rotation| java1=Megumi Hayashibara| }} May's Skitty (Japanese: ハルカのエネコ Haruka's Eneco) was the second that in the Hoenn region, and her third overall. In the anime History Hoenn Skitty debuted in I Feel Skitty!, when wandered off during a training session and met it when it was apparently wounded. Following on 's suggestion that they take it to The Greenhouse, Skitty received some aromatherapy treatment for its fatigue. later accidentally kidnapped Skitty durig their perfume heist, however Jessie was quickly taken by its cuteness and wanted it for herself. , who developed a crush on Skitty, assisted Skitty in escaping the many misfortunes that always befall the Rocket trio. Eventually, May and Jessie had a Pokémon battle with their and to decide who would get Skitty; May proved victorious, and Skitty allowed itself to be after chasing one of her s. In the next episode, Skitty let itself out of its Poké Ball on a whim, before running away on May, who had to chase it. This became a running gag, including in Maxxed Out!, where told Max that Skitty was generally a troublesome Pokémon and required a disciplined Trainer. It barely paid attention when introduced to the other Pokémon, but unintentionally succeeded in keeping Jessie away from Max's by snapping at her hair. It later used to defeat Jessie and allowed Surskit and Ash's Pikachu to blast them off. May had to address Skitty's flighty and mischievous behavior in Game Winning Assist, when it disturbed a group of and got them into trouble. She decided to teach it to battle and learned that it had the move , but despite calling upon and , it lost its practice battle against Julie and her . Skitty also got itself and May captured by Team Rocket when it ran after their mecha as it made off with all of Julie's sleeping . However, Skitty managed to rouse the Numel with an Ember Assist, and then used Double Slap to smash the sprinkler Team Rocket was using to sedate them. It later used Ember through Assist in All Torkoal, No Play to drive away a group of that were attacking a . When May and her friends returned to Mauville City in Manectric Charge, Skitty battled with 's . Skitty landed a few hits, but was hit by when Watt revealed that Ampharos could redirect the attack. An almost ended the battle, but Skitty used Assist to use Torchic's to dodge Thunder Shock and hit Ampharos, winning the battle with Double Slap. In Delcatty Got Your Tongue, Skitty lost its voice in a battle with when it inhaled 's smoke. However, Dr. Abby managed to fix this problem with a simple massage. While Skitty was being treated, May learned that Abby was the Top Coordinator she read about in the magazine. She was impressed by Abby's achievements and asked to see her partner Pokémon, a nicknamed Johnny. May's Skitty and Johnny were later captured by Team Rocket, but broke free and turned on and . Dr. Abby helped Skitty learn , just like Johnny. With Blizzard in its arsenal, Skitty helped send Team Rocket blasting off. Skitty was used in the Verdanturf Town Pokémon Contest in Disguise Da Limit. A failed Blizzard almost botched its opener, but it salvaged the round by juggling with Double Slap, a trick it learned from Abby and Johnny, and this allowed it to move on to the Contest Battles. It then defeated Stefano's and moved further on in the tournament, eventually reaching the finals where it went up against Timmy Grimm and his , but it had a tough time battling it due to the ineffectiveness of attacks on , being only able to trust in its unpredictable Assist and unmastered Blizzard. Skitty was hit by a , but failed to attack with Double Slap due to the immunity. However, Skitty managed to deflect a follow-up Focus Punch with Double Slap, only to be damaged by a combination of and . Dusclops gained the upper hand with a series of s while Skitty could not muster Blizzard to create opposition. Ultimately, Skitty used Assist to get and defend herself from Hyper Beam. It then used through Assist to block Focus Punch, and Ember to block Will-O-Wisp. Finally, Skitty pulled off Blizzard and knocked out Timmy's Dusclops, winning the tournament. May also used Skitty in the Pacifidlog Town Contest in Mean With Envy and Pacifidlog Jam. After using Assist, Blizzard and Double Slap to pass the first round, Skitty fought and his in the second round, where the two were evenly matched until an explosion caused by the collision of and Blizzard knocked Houndoom out. In the final round, Skitty took a battering from Erica's but managed to recover with a String Shot from Assist, which bound up Jynx. However, another Assist produced Razor Leaf to free Jynx, leaving it at Jynx's mercy. Subsequent Assists produced useless String Shots and Vine Whips, until it became , which directly hit Jynx. May then ordered Skitty to use Tackle, which ended the battle and won the Contest for May. In Deceit and Assist, Harley deceived May and told her to use only Assist in the main Appeals Round of the Hoenn Grand Festival. This put May at risk of being eliminated from the event as Head Judge Raoul Contesta soon became unimpressed due to May overusing Assist to display the charms of her other Pokémon rather than Skitty's. Eventually, Assist turned into and Skitty ended up itself. However, May was able to save the act by creating an ice sculpture with Blizzard that allowed her to move onto the Battle Round. In Rhapsody in Drew, Skitty and fought against Drew's Roselia and , and began well by using an Assist Fire Spin to burn up Roselia's attacks. However, Combusken lost a bout with Flygon and fell on it, injuring Skitty. Despite fighting back valiantly, they were unable to overcome the teamwork of Flygon and Roselia and Skitty was knocked out with Combusken. After the Ever Grande Conference, May left Skitty at her house because it liked the greenhouse there. Kanto May returned Skitty briefly to her party in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!. Skitty returned to May's team for the Wallace Cup in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, where it defeated an with . Personality and characteristics Skitty is a very ditzy and mischievous Pokémon, often letting itself out of its and provoking trouble with wild Pokémon. This was slightly addressed by encounters with Julie and Dr. Abby. Skitty used to be a poor team player, as evidenced in The Bicker the Better, in which it proved incompatible with both Ash's Corphish and Jessie's Seviper while working alongside them in a Tag Battle. Skitty showed improvement in Rhapsody in Drew, where it battled Drew's Roselia and together with May's Combusken in the quarterfinals of the Hoenn Grand Festival. However, Skitty and its partner could still not match the teamwork Drew's Pokémon displayed. Skitty has a very cute and charming personality and is always cheerful. As described in the Pokédex, Skitty loves to play with moving objects, its own tail, and the tails of other Pokémon, such as , , and . Moves used mod 4}}|0=Blizzard|1=DoubleSlap|2=Tackle|3=Assist}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Blizzard|1=Double Slap|2=Tackle|3=Assist}}}} Moves used via Assist mod 3}}|0=String Shot|1=Razor Leaf|2=SolarBeam}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=String Shot|1=Razor Leaf|2=Solar Beam}}|image2=May Skitty Assist mod 3}}|0=Silver Wind|1=Ember|2=Fire Spin}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Silver Wind|1=Ember|2=Fire Spin}}}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Moves improvised In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga May's Skitty appeared in The Birth Of The Invisible Team, Max And Ralts!!. Related articles Skitty de:Maikes Eneco es:Skitty de May/Aura fr:Skitty de Flora it:Skitty di Vera ja:ハルカのエネコ